harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blood status
"Half-Blood Prince" was Snape's nickname, not "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which is the name of the book. Combining the link "Blood Purity" and "Pure Bloods" makes no sense as Blood Purity is the name of THIS article. Mafalda Hopkirk 20:02, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin didn't have a muggle grandparent. Or at least, not one introduced in canon. Andromeda was a pureblood, Ted was a muggleborn (but still a wizard), and we know that at least one of Remus's parents was a wizard/witch (because he is a half-blood, not a muggleborn), but there is no indication that the other parent was a muggle, this is pure speculation. Therefore, he should be taken out the two magical parents, at least one muggle grandparent section. He does not meet the requirement, it's all either speculation or saying that Ted Tonks was something he wasn't (he was a wizard not a muggle!) I won't change it myself, because I do honor the rights to discuss it before changing it, especially since blood-purity is very a very sensitive topic open to interpretation. -- 10:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Remus was a half-blood, but we don't know the blood statuses of his parents -- they could have been pure-blood and Muggle, pure-blood and Muggle-born, half-blood and half-blood, half-blood and Muggle-born, half-blood and Muggle, half-blood and Squib, and so on. Thus, it's as much as an assumption to classify Teddy Lupin as a pure-blood as it is to classify him as a half-blood -- more so, actually, because the criteria for being pure-blood are much stricter. There is some discussion of the precise definition of "pure-blood" on that article's talk page. Oread (talk) 16:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Genetical Theory This Part is as true as "Smoking causes Cancer", an empirically proven fact: - Magic is inherited in a form which does not relate on Chromosomes, because if it where like this then Squibs should be a lot more common in non pure-blood Families. This one is purely theory, even if it is really likely. It could as well be a magical soul which leads to things being magic(which would in turn defy all laws of potion-making, but who cares.). - This and the existance of other Magical Species leads to suspect that magic is contained in special Mitochondria like microorganelles. If the above would be true, the following IS true Such organelles are assigned more randomly and single organelles can survive several generations before they multiply in sufficient numbers to enable magical properties. From this one could conclude that a halfblood-mother is more unlikely to produce squibs then a halfblood-father, and to be truly "pure-blood" would probably result in death of the Zygote. So magic is unrelated to species or race. If one would clone a wizard using a Muggle egg it would have no higher chance of being Magical then a normal Muggle-Baby. In return injecting of the Plasma of a Magical Zell(for example from a bit of saliva or a plucked hair root of any Magical Creature) into an embryo would create a Wizard born from Pure-Blood Muggles. Funny is that this makes Magic the only Characteristic which justifies the word "Blood Status", because Red Blood Cells do not contain a nucleus and thus carry no genes, but Mitochondria and similar things. Also this way of passing on abilities is the same as in Star Wars. Conclusion, Somebody please claryfy this, and seperate theory from fact. 14:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : J. K. Rowling's word is law. Rowling made it pretty clear that Wizarding genes are inherited similarly to other (nuclear) genes. Plus, how would it be possible for there to be a Muggle-born if neither parent has the organelle. You are trying to mesh science with fanatasy, and honestly the two don't correlate at all. Pretty much every bit of magic in Harry Potter is scientifically impossible; so why can't we just say that the Inheritance of the fantasy world has nothing to do with the Inheritance of our scientific world. 16:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ancestry of Muggle-borns In the "Muggle-Borns" section, it currently says, "According to Rowling, Muggle-borns are merely the descendents of Squibs." I don't recall Rowling ever stating that Muggle-borns are descended from Squibs, but she has said they're descended from witches and wizards: :"Muggleborns will have a witch or wizard somewhere on their family tree, in some cases many, many generations back. The gene re-surfaces in some unexpected places." I think the "Muggle-Borns" section should be edited to conform with this statement by Rowling. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Questions on Blood Purity If "James" has two Muggle-born parents, he is considered a Muggle-born. Wouldn't all subsequent generations, saying that James and his descendants always married Muggle-borns, also be considered Muggle-born? HealerSpirit 20:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Another question: Harry is a Half-Blood. That means James, Al, and Lily are all Half-Bloods, right? Doesn't that mean that all subsequent Potter generations are Half-Blood? HealerSpirit 20:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :The concept of blood status, being based on centuries-old prejudices, is very rigid, and does not much concern itself with accuracy. If someone doesn't fit into the narrowly-defined "pure-blood" or "Muggle-born" categories, then they are apparently lumped into the broad "half-blood" category, regardless of whether this term accurately reflects their ratio of magical to Muggle ancestors. :So, yes, Harry's children would be considered half-blood, although they have one Muggle-born and three pure-blood grandparents, because "three-quarter blood" is not a term found in the lexicon of blood status. I am uncertain about subsequent generations; I suppose it would depend on who they married. :It also seems no one ever thought up a term to describe people with two Muggle-born parents. If someone has two Muggle-born parents, they cannot be Muggle-born, as their mother is a witch and their father is a wizard, but they certainly aren't pure-blood or half-blood either. However, JKR has stated that, when determining someone's blood status, pure-blood supremacists treat a Muggle-born ancestor the same as Muggle one. So our hypothetical James could conceivably be labelled "Muggle-born" by pure-blood supremacists who see his Muggle-born parents as being no different than Muggles. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 10:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Assuming the terms used to classify someone's blood status originated hundreds of years ago (in Harry Potter world), the terms were probably more appropriate back then, when there may have been a lot more "pure bloods". This seems likely based on Ron's comment on how "most wizards these days are half blood", because "if they hadn't married muggles they would've died out"; and a lot of pure blood lines have since died out, so over the years the "pure blood" marriage choices have been dwindling. Look around at how nationality is today. You could be 1/16 scottish, 1/16 native american, 1/4 irish, 1/4 german and 1/4 English, and when filling out forms you don't put that, you just put "caucasian". Same situation with blood purity. --BachLynn23 21:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm just curious: let's say 'Tracy' is a squib born into a pure-blood family. She marries a pure-blood wizard with full magical ability, 'Bob'. They have a child 'Lou'. Would Lou be pure-blood, because Tracy is child of a set of pure blood parents and Bob is pureblood, or would she be half-blood, because one of her parents is a squib (born into a pure blood family)? Just curious. - Anonymous, 11:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's obvious that "Lou" isn't a muggleborn. If you were to consider a half-blood anyone with muggle ancestry, I guess that the term cannot be applied to him neither, so I think that "Lou" would be a pureblood. RHGoch (talk) 22:50, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Blood Status? If a pure-blood witch marries a Muggle, their daughter is a half-blood. If the half-blood daughter marries a Muggle as well, will their children still be considered half-bloods, even though they actually only have one-quarter of magical ancestry and three/fourths Muggle ancestry?--Bella Goth 03:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth :Any mix of muggle and wizarding heritage creates a half-blood. Solely Muggle heritage (aside from the long lost wizard from whom one inherited the gene) creates a muugle-born. A wizard who isn't muggle-born with any known muggle heritage is a half-blood, and your hypothetical wizard is that. ::So what if a Squib with a Half-Blood mother and Muggle father marries a Muggle and has a son with no magical qualities. Is sed son a Squib as well, or just simply a Muggle?--Bella Goth 03:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth :::A muggle. I misspoke earlier. That is how we get muggle-born witches and wizards. Back in the old-days squibs were forced to live with the muggles. The dormant gene is triggered in a muggle-born witch or wizard. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 04:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Idea Why are not : 1 . Wizards whit magic past ( Half and Pure Blood ) 2 . Wizards whithout magic past ( Muggle-born ) Becose they are all wizards . Is not their fault becose they are how they are . Why Muggle-Borns should be name Mud-Blood ? extinction of pureblood families I noticed in the first paragraphs of this article that the pure-blood families ceased to exist during the early 1900's. Where does that information come from,, though? There should be a note addressing that. 13:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Muggle + Muggleborn What if a muggleborn and a muggle have a child? Would their child be considered a muggleborn or a half-blood? PerryTheTeenageGirl (talk) 20:29, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Muggle-Born. Muggles and Muggle-Borns are considered by Pure-Blood supremacists to be one and the same heritage wise. ::The Wikia Editor (talk) 4:16, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The page needs clean up. Someone crudely put another "HALF BLOOD" section in the page, above the TOC. Not sure if the information is valid or not, so it needs to be fact checked. Zane T 69 (talk) 22:01, December 7, 2016 (UTC)